fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Imprezowe przeboje Fineasza i Ferba/scenariusz
Major Monogram i Dundersztyc w tym odcinku prowadzą razem program, podczas którego wyświetlono 30 najlepszych piosenek w wszystkich sezonów wybranych przez widzów. Jest powiązany w odc. "Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie". Imprezowe przeboje Fineasza i Ferba Komentator: Panie i panowie, na żywo z naszego studia znajdującego się w umiarkowanie interesującym mieście nadajemy... Imprezowe przeboje Fineasza i Ferba! Oto nasi prowadzący! Stojący po przeciwnych stronach moralnej i etycznej barykady! Dr. Heinz Dundersztyc i Major Francis Monogram! (Dun i Major przybijają piątkę.) Major Monogram: Witam, jestem Major Francis Monogram. Dundersztyc: A ja nazywam się doktor Heinz Dundersztyc. Major Monogram: Witamy ponownie jak w muzyczno-klipowym odliczaniu. Mamy 10 imprezowych przebojów, jakich nie słuchaliśmy od dawna. Dundersztyc: Jesteś tego pewien? Major Monogram: Tak, ale nieważne. Oto klip #30! (Pierwszy klip - piosenka Jesteś skończony kontra Rdzewiejesz!) Vanessa: Widzę wszystko co wyprawiasz, Ty mnie za naiwną masz, Lecz gdy cię złapię To z kłopotów sprawę sobie zdasz. Fretka: Według niej dramatyzuję, Ale to w końcu wyda się, Bo gdy zobaczy co ty robisz, Byś przestał zmusi łatwo cię, Bo ty Fretka i Vanessa: Może myślisz, że wygrana tuż, Ale ja obiecuję, że cię wydam już. O tak! Dopadnę (tak!), dopadnę! (tak!) Fretka i Vanessa: Zaraz policjantki dwie W dziką akcję włączą się. Twe kłamstwa już pokrywa kurz, Mówimy kłamstwom "nie". Nie przeraża nas twój głos, Więc rzucamy tobie w nos Fretka: Takie słowo co Vanessa: (takie słowo co) Vanessa: Kochamy bo Fretka: (kochamy bo) Niedźwiedź: Tak, i co z tego? (Koniec klipu) Major Monogram: To było 10 miejsce w odcinku 12b i 52. Dundersztyc: Tak, ale w zasadzie nic z tego nie doszło wtedy, gdy naprawdę wykonuję cały nasz świat. Major Monogram: Dobra... chyba że pora na klip #29 w odcinku Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę. (Drugi klip - piosenka Boski jestem) Fineasz: Nie muszę tego mówić, bo sam dobrze wiesz. Tylko ty masz styl i to przez wielkie S! Choć tamci umieli też nieźle grać. To lekcje mody powinni byli brać. Linda: Fretka! Fretka: Ręcznik! Bobbi: Powiadają, że uroda to nabyta rzecz, ale we własnej skórze trzeba dobrze czuć się. Codziennie więc nakładam ten cudowny krem. A tłum moich fanek aż zjeść mnie chce. Fineasz: Trzeba przyznać - wygląd całkiem niezły. Linda: Fretka, co ty wyrabiasz? Fretka: Suszarka! Chórek: Ty wybawić możesz nas! Na basie zagraj jeszcze raz! Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Tylko ty pomożesz nam! Potrzebny nam bas! Bobbi: A to właśnie ja! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Nie ma na świecie dwóch identycznych osób. I kopiowanie innych to niedobry sposób. No chyba że chcesz wyglądać jak ja, to dowód, że się na modzie znasz. Fineasz: Tylko, żebyśmy się zrozumieli. Czy to oznacza, że wracasz do kapeli? Bobbi: Jeśli się wcisnę w sceniczną kreację. Fineasz: Stary, będziemy mieć reaktywację! Chórek: Ty wyznaczasz w modzie trend! Tyś bogiem wszystkich fryzur jest! Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Tylko ty pomożesz nam! Potrzebny nam bas! Bobbi: A to właśnie ja! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! (Koniec klipu) Dundersztyc: W tym czasie nie będę zbudować inatorów! Wtedy już o niczym... (Przerywanie) Major Monogram: Dobra, dobra, dobra! Bla, bla, bla! Nie będziemy gadać! Heh... Zapraszamy troszeczkę na gość specjalny, a oto chłopak Fretki, czyli Jeremiasz Johnson! (Aplauz) (Jeremiasz chodzi) Jeremiasz: Cześć, kochani. Tu Jeremiasz. Jeśli chcesz, żebym pójść na klub muzyczny, to musisz iść do pracy od czwartej do piętnastej! Więc, czas na klip #28, czyli grupa Klaxons! Major Monogram: I oto chodzi! (Trzeci klip - piosenka There Is No Other Time) Nieznany wokalista i chór: Uuuh uuuh uh uh uh Uuuh uuuh uh uh uh There is no other time No other place No other day There is no other time No other place No other day (Cause we're already there) There is no other time! I close my eyes, I feel the flow Everything is moving forwards, let's let it go I see it clear it's telling me Tomorrow is just another story It's all around, I feel it now I know that in a moment I can turn around I see it clear, it's telling me Tomorrow is standing right in front of me! Uuuh uuuh uh uh uh Uuuh uuuh uh uh uh There is no other time No other place No other day There is no other time No other place No other day (Cause we're already there) There is no other time It's in your eyes - within the flow Everything is moving forwards, let's let it go I see it clear, no fantasies Tomorrow is standing right in front of me You're all around - I feel you now I know that in a moment we can turn around I see it clear, no fantasies Tomorrow is just another story!! In this moments we're moving forwards At this moments moving forwards In this moments moving forwards At this moments moving forwards There is no other time No other place No other day There is no other time No other place No other day There is no other time No other place No other day There is no other time No other place No other day (Cause we're already there) There is no other time Uuuh uuuh uh uh uh (Koniec klipu) Major Monogram: Kończyliśmy nasz klip, a teraz zaczynajmy ten bonusowy show Goście specjalne! Dziś specjalnym gościem jest ponownie Jeremiasz w studiu. Jeremiasz: Witam ponownie! Major Monogram: Czy chcesz w nią porozmawiać? Jeremiasz: Tak, chyba że... hm, hm! Nazywam się Jeremiasz Johnson i jestem wspaniałym przyjacielem Fretki. Pracuję restauracji Mr. Slushy Burger. Opiekuję się z Zuzią. (10-sekundowa muzyka w tle) Czy to było na tyle? Major Monogram: Tak, to było na tyle. No, to chyba... pora na klip #27! (Czwarty klip - Piosenka First Day) Fretka: I see you found my underground Help yourself to guns and ammo Nothing here has ever seen the light of day I leave it in my head Jeremiasz: It's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life It's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life You'll remember me, for the rest of your life You'll remember me, for the rest of your life It's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life Don't f*ck it up Don't f*ck it up You'll remember me, for the rest of your life You'll remember me, for the rest of your life It's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life it's the first day of the rest of your life (Koniec klipu) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 5